¿San Valentín Es Duro? Puede, Pero Tiene Su Recompensa
by ardipower
Summary: Ya ha llegado San Valentín, Gazel se ha propuesto declararse, pero al parecer todas las chicas del instituto han decidido hacer lo mismo, y lo peor es que ha aceptado todos los chocolates


_Pipipipi. Pipipipi. Pipipipi__._

Nada más apagar el despertador un chico salió de su cama perezosamente. En circunstancias normales se habría quedado durmiendo bastante más rato, pero hoy no era un día normal; aquel jueves tenía algo especial: era el día de los enamorados. Todas las parejitas se regalaban chocolate y cartitas de amor, algunos aprovechaban para declararse este día, ya que en esta fecha parecía mucho más fácil. De hecho, hoy él haría lo mismo, se declararía a su amor desde la más tierna y dulce infancia.

Se fue al baño y se duchó, después se peinó con su clásico pelo hacia arriba y a un lado, se lavó la cara y se fue a por su ropa. Quería estar presentable para el momento, pero tampoco parecer demasiado arreglado; así que al final eligió una sudadera morada con unos pantalones negros hasta encima de las rodillas, unos calcetines, unos zapatos y listo.

Desayunó, se lavó los dientes y se echó un poco de su colonia para ocasiones especiales. Antes de irse cogió el chocolate que había hecho la noche anterior y salió temprano.

Cogió un desvío ya que a estas horas el instituto no estaría abierto, se fue a un parque entre medias del camino y allí se paró a pensar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Estaba tan ilusionado… No sabía por qué pero tenía el sentimiento de que todo le iba a salir bien. Y era cierto que el pelirrojo y él no es que se llevaran muy bien precisamente, pero no podían separarse, sus vidas se unieron desde el momento en que llegaron a Sun Garden, se peleaban mucho, pero cuando estaban en problemas siempre se ayudaban. Una vez que unos matones empezaron a pegarle y pensaba que era su fin, Nagumo fue hasta él a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, le salvó de aquellos tipos, le llevó a su casa y le curó las heridas; además siempre que se peleaba con alguien o se enfadaba le dejaba quedarse con él. Esos pequeños detalles le alegraban un poco más la existencia; y en uno de esos días se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos no-solo-de-agradecimiento hacia el ojiambar.

Estaba seguro de que los aceptaría. Levantó la vista de sus dulces y vio al pelirrojo en el banco de en frente. Decidió que aquel era un buen momento, guardó el objeto y se dirigió hacia él; cuando llegó se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra:

-¡Hey! ¿Ya ni saludas?

-Eres tú, no me hace falta.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Estoy bien. Oye, Burn...

-Y qué, ¿hoy esperas recibir algo? ¿O quizás vas a darlo?

-Por fin me he decidido a declararme a la persona que amo. De eso quería hablarte…

-Yo no voy a dar nada, me parece un poco estupidez, ¿sabes? Pero seguro que recibo algo, las chicas se mueren por mí.

-¡Burn! ¿¡Quieres dejar de interrumpirme de una vez!?- A veces el pelirrojo podía llegar a estresarle de sobremanera, pero tenía que calmarse. Respiró hondo y abrió su mochila buscando algo mientras mantenía la mirada baja- Yo... siempre he querido decírtelo... T-tú…

-¡Nagumo!- Una chica llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban los dos sentados sujetando algo en las manos, estirándolas para que lo cogiera mientras miraba al suelo- Y-yo… Quería darte este chocolate. Quiero que sepas que te quiero, Nagumo Haruya - Cuando hubo acabado de decir la frase le miró a los ojos, esperando la contestación de éste.

El peliblanco al ver que estorbaba (y temiendo la contestación que el pelirrojo le pudiera dar a la maldita chiquilla), se fue sin hacer ningún ruido, además ya era casi la hora de empezar la primera clase.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo bastante para que no le vieran empezó a correr; dándole igual si se le estropeaba el pelo, o si sudaba y la colonia se iba a tomar viento fresco. Cuando hubo encontrado un refugio se sentó ocultando su cara entre las rodillas, mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban por su rostro. Se sentía fatal, la próxima vez que viera a aquella estúpida sin duda la mataría con la mirada. Él lo conoció primero, él se le acercó primero, él se estaba declarando antes; ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a interrumpirle!? Le había humillado en su cara, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, ahora no podría volver a hablarle. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esto así? Pero no sabía si los había aceptado, conociéndole le habría dicho algo bonito pero los habría rechazado. Se secó aquellas malditas lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y miró su reloj (cortesía de Nagumo Haruya por su último cumpleaños). A penas quedaban 5 minutos para que empezara la primera clase, tendría que correr si quería llegar bien. Ya habría más oportunidades de declararse a lo largo del día… A menos que el pelirrojo fuera aceptando los sentimientos de todo el mundo, por supuesto.

Llegó a clase justo cuando el profesor entraba por la puerta y se sentó lo más disimuladamente posible en su sitio, echando la cabeza discretamente hacia atrás para poder ver al pelirrojo. Éste estaba mirando por la ventana sin siquiera prestar atención a la asistencia; no había rastro del chocolate, eso era buena señal. Suzuno dejó que se le escapara una sonrisilla. Por suerte, antes de que algún indeseado se cuenta diera de su distracción el profesor dijo su nombre a lo que contestó con un "presente" como el resto de los alumnos.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, llena de clases tremendamente aburridas. Por fin llegó la hora del recreo: esa sería una buena oportunidad para estar a solas con él. Todo el mundo empezó a recoger, por suerte el pelirrojo ya lo había hecho y se acercó al peliblanco por detrás para darle un susto, sabía que eso le molestaría. A Suzuno no le gustaba tener contacto con la gente, menos si era un susto:

-¡BU!

-¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!

-Bueno, es que como te fuiste sin decir nada en el parque y encima casi llegas tarde... Quería saber que te pasaba.

Gazel le mandó una mirada de hielo queriendo decir que no hacía falta el susto de antes. - Nada, es que noté que estaba estorbando.

-¿Por esa chica? -El pelirrojo rió a más no poder- ¡Pero si no pasa nada! Ya le he dicho que no me gusta; además, es como todos los años, siempre hay un montón de chicas que me dan chocolate, ya estoy acostumbrado. Aun así no te deberías haber ido, imagínate el susto que me he llevado al ver que no estabas -Al decir estas palabras le fue cogiendo de la cintura y atrayéndole lentamente hacía él, el peliblanco se asustó y se quitó de su agarre.

-¡En serio! ¿¡Qué coño pasa contigo!?

El otro chico rió, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos ámbar.- ¡Es que te pones muy gracioso cuando te enfadas!

-¿Solo por eso te empeñas en fastidiarme? -Lo que en realidad en chico de fuego no sabía era que la persona con la que menos contacto físico quería Suzuno era él. No le gustaba que Haruya le tocase porque odiaba aquella sensación extraña que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que lo hacía sin poder evitarlo; y además se le empezaban a subir los colores y no podía resistir la tentación de besarle. Por eso era mejor no tocarle. Con el resto de la gente era más fácil, no eran él: el contacto con las demás personas era frío, monótono, y aburrido.

-Sí, bueno. ¿Y qué me estabas diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran?

-Ah sí… B-bueno, yo... Sólo quería decirte algo sin importancia.

-Pues venga, ¿a qué esperas?

-Yo…

-¡Naguumooo!- Una manada de chicas de todos los cursos fue corriendo hacia dónde estaban los dos y, en un momento, echaron fuera al pobre peliblanco. Éste se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y salió enfadado. Se sentó en el mismo rincón de siempre con sus compañeros de equipo.

No vio al pelirrojo en todo el recreo.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana para volver a las clases el ojiazul se dirigió al baño para evitar ser arrastrado por la marabunta de gente que subía a las aulas. Se metió, se lavó la cara, y se miró al espejo:

-Venga, Fuusuke, se lo tienes que decir. Te lo has propuesto, no dejes que nadie más te interrumpa. Por lo menos dáselo, por eso pusiste la notita, por si no te salían las palabras; vamos, se lo tienes que decir de una maldita vez. Llevas años intentando hacer algo, hoy es el día, ¡venga!-Se mojó un par de veces la cara y se dirigió a su clase.

En la puerta había unas cincuenta chicas acosando a SU chico de fuego. Era suyo; si algo sabían todos de Gacel era que, aparte de tener una cara de póker permanente, el chico siempre había sido increíblemente posesivo con sus cosas; y aquel pelirrojo ERA SUYO. Él era el único que iba derritiendo con su calor aquella faceta gélida, cosa que le impedía pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado sin que se le notaran los sentimientos y emociones, cosa que trataba de esquivar a toda costa. Por eso se acababan insultando, así por lo menos se notaba menos la verdad; al fin y al cabo eran solo palabras, "meras palabras sin sentido pronunciadas por un crío enamorado", como las definía él. Pasó por su lado y le dijo en bajo:

-A la salida tengo que hablar contigo. Ven solo, y asegúrate de que tus "amiguitas" no nos interrumpan-Y se fue, tan frío como había llegado.

Las chicas se despidieron y Nagumo entró al aula con un montón de chocolate en sus manos. ¿¡Acaso había aceptado todos esos!? Por suerte un jugador del equipo del casanova formuló su pregunta.

-Tío… ¿De verdad has aceptado todos esos?

-Así es, Nepper. ¿Pasa algo?

-Tío, pues que eso está mal. Piensa en cómo se pueden sentir…

-A mí eso me da igual. Nadie las obliga a darme nada.

-¿Me das uno? A ti te sobran.

-Vale; al fin y al cabo todos son iguales. Se nota que todas los han comprado en la panadería de al lado del instituto.

Le dio uno cualquiera y guardó los demás en su mochila. Acto seguido se giró hacía el peliblanco que seguía de pie, con la mochila en las manos, tan pasivo como siempre. Sonrió pícaramente: se le acababa de ocurrir una broma muy buena con la que seguro que se reiría durante mucho rato:

-¡Gacel! ¿¡Dónde están tus dulces!? ¡Dámelos ya, todo el mundo sabe que me los has traído después de tantos años!-Se iba a empezar a reír cuando algo duro y frío le golpeó en la frente con fuerza. Miró en dirección hacia quién le había lanzado aquel objetó por el cual le saldría un buen moratón, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver al ojiazul rojo como un tomate. ¡Había sido él el que le había lanzado algo! Iba a pedirle una explicación, pero el peliblanco gritó y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Nagumo Haruya, eres un maldito idiota!

El pelirrojo se quedó patidifuso. Miró al suelo para ver lo que le había lanzado: era una cajita cuadrada del pequeño tamaño. Se agachó a recogerla y la abrió; era chocolate. Encima había una carta que leyó atentamente:

"_Burn:_

_No sé cómo decirte esto y lo más probable es que sea incapaz de decirlo a viva voz; por eso te he escrito esto. Me gustas. Me he enamorado de un idiota como tú, y lo peor es que me llevas gustando desde hace mucho pero no me he atrevido a decírtelo hasta ahora. Pues eso, simplemente quería que supieses que te amo."_

¿Qué había hecho…? Acababa de herir a la persona que más quería del mundo. Él sabía que el peliblanco era especialmente sensible; lo que pasa es que trataba de disimularlo con su máscara de hielo, aunque a él no podía engañarle. Tenía que ir a disculparse cuanto antes, en estos momentos le daba igual su maldito orgullo, ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa: Debía buscarle y decirle que él también lo amaba.

Levantó la vista del papel y vio a toda su clase le estaba mirando mientras cuchicheaban, no había tiempo que perder:

-Mierda… ¡Este Gazel siempre acaba metiéndome en líos, joder!- Decía mientras salía en su busca. Lo primero que hizo fue irse a lo baños del segundo piso, pero no estaba. Se paró a pensar: era la persona que más le conocía, se le tenía que ocurrir algo a la fuerza. Entonces recordó una manía que tenía, la de irse a los baños del patio siempre que tenía algún problema; bajó las escaleras de dos en dos todavía con los dulces en la mano, y se fue directo a allí. Al abrir la puerta oyó unos sollozos procedentes de uno de los baños:

-Gazel, ¿Puedo pasar?-Era una situación extremadamente delicada, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón como fuera para que le dejara abrir la puerta y así poder decirle todo cara a cara.

-¡No! ¡VETE!

-¡Joder, Gazel! ¡O me dejas pasar o tiro la puerta abajo, tú eliges! - A la mierda la paciencia.

-¡Pues tírala, no pienso hablar contigo!-Decía entre sollozos.

Nagumo se echó hacia atrás para coger un poco de carrerilla, corrió sin ninguna vacilación hacia la puerta y le dio tal golpe que la abrió a la primera. Tras ella encontró a un sonrojado y lloroso Suzuno, con las piernas encima de la taza del váter, escondiendo su cara entre ellas. El ojiambar cerró la puerta y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de las rodillas del recién dañado, carraspeó un poco, y comenzó con su desastroso plan para consolar:

-Escucha Suzuno, yo... Yo no sabía que de verdad tenías algo para mí, si no jamás te habría dicho eso, debes creerme...

-¿Y por qué no te has quedado en clase con los demás, riéndote de mí con el resto?

-¡Pues porque tú me importas!- Nagumo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Mentira, si te importase de verdad no harías que me cabreara tanto contigo, ni me darías abrazos por la espalda aun sabiendo que los odio.

-Mira, esto es muy difícil… ¿Sabes? Me ayudaría mucho que me miraras.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas.- Nagumo le comenzó a separar las piernas y metió la cabeza poniendo una cara muy graciosa; de esta forma el peliblanco le vio y no pudo evitar reírse, por mucho que no quisiera.

-Venga, mírame. Te... Te contaré todo. -Suzuno levantó lentamente la cabeza, no podía resistirse a aquella mirada siempre juguetona y divertida se color amarillo ambarino, que ahora se mostraba preocupada y seria. No había nada que esa mirada no consiguiera, por mucho que su objetivo fuera hacer que aquellos ojos hielo, empañados y rojizos, prestasen atención. Había llorado más de lo que pensaba.- ¿Ah, sí? Pues venga, responde: ¿Por qué me fastidias dándome abrazos?

-Pues... Porque me gusta sentirte; eres cálido al contrario de lo que la gente piensa. – A Suzuno le pareció ver por un momento un tinte de aquella familiar mirada juguetona en esa expresión seria. -Además, hueles a moras.

-Pero aun así… T-tú… Delante de todo el mundo…-Las lágrimas volvían a él; el chico de fuego se acercó y se las limpió con la mano.

-Venga, no llores. No queremos que esos hermosos ojos que tienes se afeen, ¿verdad?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-¡Mucho! Porque… Caray, tú… Tú eres mi amigo, y yo... Bueno, yo...Tú a mí... S-sabes que sólo me gusta el chocolate blanco, por eso lo has hecho tu a mano; al contrario que las otras que me han comprado el que no me gusta. Eh, hablando de eso… La carta...Esto… M-me ha gustado mucho, y yo… Yo también.

-¿Tú también qué?

-Que yo siento lo mismo.

-Nagumo, no te entiendo. A mí me hablas claro.

-¡Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece en las pelis! Ahora entiendo por qué me lo has escrito… En fin, da igual, te lo demostraré.

El chico ardiente apoyó sus manos en el váter al lado de las piernas del ojiazul y se fue acercando lentamente e él hasta que sus labios se toparon con los fríos del otro. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que aquel contacto fuera un contacto tan cálido y agradable. Los labios se notaban tensos, sin reaccionar. No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco lo había rechazado. Para que no se hiciera incómodo al cabo de unos pocos segundos se separó lentamente.

-Haruya, tú... Tú me has besado…

-Erm… Sí, creo que sí. ¿De qué te sorprende? Eso era lo que intentaba decirte; que tú también me gustas, que te amo, pero es que no me salían las pala-

Nagumo fue callado por un beso por parte del otro. Ni el beso anterior le había sabido tan bien como este; atrajo al chico hacia sí rodeando sus caderas mientras el peliblanco enlazaba sus dedos en su cuello.

Por otra parte el chico de hielo no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando; ¡el amor de su vida le había besado! Y no sólo eso, sino que también se le había declarado, y lo que era aún mejor, él le había besado por voluntad propia y no lo había rechazado. Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar de la alegría, pero ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Era su mejor sueño hecho realidad, pero se hizo aún mejor cuando Nagumo comenzó a delinear el labio inferior del menor con su lengua. El otro no sabía qué hacer: era su segundo beso, y el primero lo acababa de dar hace 2 segundos. Nagumo le mordió suavemente el mismo labio al ver su indecisión para que entreabriera su boca y poder colar su lengua. Se dedicó a recorrer cada rincón; tenía la mejor de las oportunidades y no iba a desaprovecharla. Tocó la lengua de Suzuno y comenzó a enrollarla con la suya. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más apasionado por culpa de una guerra de lenguas que ambos estaban disfrutando como críos, hasta que llegó el fatídico momento en el que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y Nagumo sonrió con su típica sonrisa que transmitía felicidad solo con mirarla. Fue entonces cuando el peliblanco se dio cuenta de que un hilito de sangre caía por la frente de su ahora novio:

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?-dijo mientras señalaba a su frente.

-Ah, nada… Tan sólo que un chico tonto enamorado me ha tirado mi chocolate blanco a la cabeza, nada más.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada-Suzuno se inclinó para llegar hasta la frente de su chico y comenzó a lamer la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar, luego le miró y le dijo.

-Ya está, así me dejarás de dar la tabarra.-Ambos sonrieron mientras se daban un fugaz beso, más suave y más corto que el anterior, pero que disfrutaron tanto como el último. Se volvieron a mirar y el pelirrojo beso la frente de su chico, luego bajó a su oído y le susurró:

-Te amo, Fuusuke.-Al recién nombrado le recorrió un escalofrío. Él le miró y contestó:

-Yo también te amo, Haruya.

Ambos chicos volvieron a juntar sus miradas, más felices que nunca y se abrazaron; sintiendo en sus brazos protección, felicidad, y un amor que perduraría por siempre.


End file.
